Sweet Desires
by SlowPoison
Summary: After leaving for college for 4 years Kanda is back, to finally confess to the Moyashi, his high school crush. There's only one problem, he's not the only one that wants the Moyashi all to himself. He'll have to fight for him! Even if it means he has to work in the Moyashi's bakery, and no he will not wear a frilly pink apron. AllenxEveryone, Yullen. Now rated M...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**No beta**

**Allenxeveryone, Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: it will never be mine.**

**Warning: um... now Rated M! Cauze Kanda was a little too brash for some people... OCCness on everyone's part…**

OoOoOoOoO

He parked in front of Sweet Desires, who the fuck names their bakery Sweet Desires? Maybe they sold porno in the back.

The first thing that crossed his mind was "what the fuck?" and from there on things got worse.

The chairs were a baby blue with pink spots splattered on the back, and it looked plushy. The tables were also pink, a softer hue then the chair but still. It was pink. The tiles were white but they looked fucking glossy as hell. The door closed softly behind him.

He had come here because Tiedoll had insisted that he needed to pick up Daisya's cake for he was finishing up his decorations but shit, he didn't think he could stay here any longer than one more minute before he lost it and wreaked havoc in this place.

Tearing his eyes from the floor he made his way over to the counter, but no one was there.

"Hello?" the shop was very quiet, he looked for the bell and with one satisfied smirk he beat the living shit out of it.

"Hold on!" A voice came from the back and Kanda finally stopped hitting the poor bell. He started to tap his foot though, cause damn he needed to get out of this place. Fuck, Kanda was gay and all but he wasn't _that_ gay. He was a manly gay so to speak. He loved to top, not bottom for Christ's sake.

He glanced around the room once more and saw a coffee machine with a pink sticky note that said "Free coffee!" and a smiley face at the end to top it off.

Well if he was going to have to fucking wait then he'd at least take advantage of it and get some free ass coffee while he was at it. He grabbed the biggest coffee cup they had and pored some in, the smell wafted over him. He didn't practically like coffee but it smelt pretty damn good.

Closing the lid over his cup he went back to the counter waiting for the mysterious worker who was taking their sweet time.

What felt like forever the worker finally stepped out holding a pink box that made him cringe at how girly it was, but there was also black spirals on its side which sort of made up for it.

He lifted his gaze up to the person holding the box and almost dropped his coffee. Holy shit. It was the Moyashi. He said he was going to work at a bakery but really, he never thought the Moyashi had it in him. Seriously, what sane man worked in bakery?

"Sorry for the long wait, I was just putting the finishing touches on the face." Moyashi still hadn't seen him and he wondered if he could make a run for it. But then the Moyashi stopped and looked at him.

"Kanda?" disbelief colored his voice. His eyes wide in shock.

"That's my name." Moyashi graced him with a rare smile, rare as in his smiles were always directed at other people. Never him.

"I thought you were never coming back to uh… this shit town again?" he winced, when they had graduated Kanda took off to college cursing this town his whole way there.

"I already finished. I'm going to start looking for a job somewhere far from here, but for the mean time I'm staying here." Moyashi nodded in understanding.

Placing the box on the counter he stared at Kanda expectantly.

"Well aren't you going to open it and see how it turned out?"

He grunted in response and put down his coffee, opening the lid slowly, he prepared himself for the worst. He stared at the cake in disbelief. Daisyas face was staring up at him with one of his mischievous smiles.

"I tried to make him look as realistic as possible but there's only so much you can do with frosting."

Moyashi always doubted his work, never giving himself enough credit. Damn this was a master piece. He put the lid back on and made to reach for his wallet.

"Oh you don't have to. Tiedoll already paid ahead of time."

"Oh."

The Moyashi smiled at him. Fuck he just wanted to grab him by the collar and kiss him. He hadn't seen the Moyashi in years and he looked better than ever, his shirt clung to him and his pink frilly apron made him look adorable.

He had always had feelings for the Moyashi and he never realized them until he was in college, 300 miles _away_ from the Moyashi.

He had always dreaded that when he came back he would find out that Moyashi and Lavi had gotten together, or worse that they had gotten married. But he had hunted down some information and found out that no such thing had happened. Moyashi was single just like the day he left.

He realized that he had just stood there staring as he was lost in thought. With one last nod at the Moyashi he picked the box and made his way out.

"Kanda."

He stopped midstride, did the Moyashi feel the same way about him? Was he about to confess his love?

"You forgot your coffee." He gestured to his abandoned cup on the counter. Stupid coffee.

"My hands are full." He lifted the box in emphasis. He tried hard to mask his disappointment.

"I'll help you." Moyashi grabbed the coffee and met him at the front of the store.

"Where's your car?"

He gestured to the only car in front of the Moyashi's bakery. Red started to creep up the Moyashi's face.

"Of course." They made their way out and the Moyashi put the coffee on top of his car.

"Enjoy the cake. Tell Daisya I said happy birthday."

He turned to face him. He just had a brilliant idea, someone needed to give him a pat on the back for being such a genius.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"D-Did you just invite me to your house?" Moyashi's face was covered in disbelief.

"Yeah, when are you getting off?" Moyashi gave him a shy glance.

"I own the place." Kanda tried to hide his shock. Well, he didn't just work in a fucking bakery shop he fucking owned it? Jesus could the Moyashi make everyone doubt his sexuality even more?

"Then close it for the day."

"I can't, I'll lose profit-"

He gave him a glare, he really wanted him to come over now.

"-and besides I didn't even buy him a present."

He smirked. "You made him a cake, that's a present."

Moyashi laughed at that. Kanda tried not to swoon like a fucking school girl.

"Tiedoll bought it so it doesn't count." Man he was being stubborn about it.

"Moyashi I don't have all day. Just come over, we don't bite."

The Moyashi made a frustrated sound and went back to the shop.

"Just give me a few minutes while I close up the shop."

He nodded but the Moyashi didn't see. Kanda waited in the car a few minutes with the cake safely secured in the back and his coffee in his hands. The air outside was cold so he turned up the heater in his car and turned on the radio.

Moyashi appeared with a sign and hung it up on the door, "closed" was written on it in elegant writing which would be the Moyashi's, he always managed to make everything look beautiful. He closed the door and made his way over to the car. Kandas gaze was on the Moyashi the whole time as he got in.

Moyashi rubbed his hands a few times and then put his seat belt on with a click.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kanda started the car and turned up the heater even more. Well it was cold, not like he was concerned that the Moyashi was cold.

They stopped at the first red light when he turned his gaze over to Kanda.

"Um… So how's it been going? I haven't seen you in years."

Kanda kept his gaze on the road. The light turned green.

"Not much just studying, I was trying to get through college as fast as possible. You?"

He sighed, "I went to school for about 2 years, but then stopped. I wanted to open up a bakery and even if Cross absolutely forbade it I couldn't help myself." He nodded in understanding. Moyashis next question surprised him.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Kanda clutched the wheel in a tight grip. He had to stop himself from confessing right then and there.

"No. You?" Moyashi sighed and turned his gaze out the window. Oh shit. He was sweating bullets. What if his information was wrong? What if him and Lavi had really gotten married and they adopted and the Mo-

"Nope. Forever alone." Kanda sighed in relief and then he laughed, the Moyashi always had suitors, both men and women but he never went out with any of them.

"I find that hard to believe. Especially with Lavi and his confessions of love all throughout high school." Man, were those fucking annoying. He always punched Lavi in the face after school though, so that was nice.

The Moyashi turned in his seat. "I know, but I never felt that way about him…" he got a faraway look in his face.

They went into a comfortable silence after that.

"Oh by the way, you said you didn't have a job…" he trailed off, Kanda took the bait.

"What about it?"

"Well… I need some help around the bakery. I can teach you how to bake the basic stuff. I just need some help, mostly at the cash register and cleaning up the place. It'll only be for a while until Link comes back from vacationing." Kandas heart started beating insanely fast, he could hear it pounding in his head. Moyashi had just presented to Kanda an excuse to be near him without anyone suspecting anything. But something wasn't right.

"Link?" that fucker had stalked Allen all throughout high school, and they kept telling him to be careful but he never listened telling them that Link had 'good intentions'.

"Yeah, he's quiet but he gets the work done. He had to leave to take care of his grandpa, something about a heart attack."

Kanda frowned, they had met Links grandpa a while ago, and boy was he a total fucking Douche. He was ready to split his head open but Moyashi had begged him not to. It wouldn't have been worth it anyways.

"It'll only be for a short while, Link said he'd be bac-"

"Sure." He interrupted him before he got too out of hand and started to ramble on and on, Moyashi did that sometimes when he got nervous.

"Really?" his expression showing his disbelief. Kanda smirked.

"It's what I said wasn't it?" Moyashi smiled at him.

"Yeah. Thanks. When can you start?" He thought about it for a moment. He wasn't about to say that he wanted to start tomorrow. It would seem way too fucking desperate.

"Whenever you want me to." Moyashi fidgeted with his hair for a while, Kanda found it endearing.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Eager aren't we?" Moyashi gave him a half hearted glare.

"You said whenever I want you to!"

Kanda held up a hand to shut him up before he complained even more.

"I was just kidding. Jeez. I'll start tomorrow as long as I don't have to wear a pink frilly apron." Moyashi nodded in agreement.

"I have a black one you can use." He offered.

"That'll work." With that Kanda slowed down the car and parked in front of Tiedoll's house.

"We're here."

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Yep, I started another one. I couldn't help it. My hands just started to type like crazy! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to keep this story really light so no angst, but it's not going to be crack either. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

_~SlowPoison_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**No beta**

**AllenxEveryone, Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: it will never be mine.**

**Warning: Rated M! OCCness on everyone's part…**

oOoOoOoOo

When they got inside they were immediately attacked by a mob of people.

"Surprise!"

Kanda was not amused, blinded by a flash and disoriented by all of the noise he dropped his cup of coffee. It went toppling down and sprayed some of the fuckers with its content. Such a waste of good coffee.

"Damn it! Do I look like Daisya? Shit. Don't even reply to that." The room was silent, no one dared speak.

"Che." With a frown on his face Kanda made his way into the kitchen followed by a stunned Moyashi and an apologetic father. He tired shoving as much people as he could out of his way.

"Kanda I'm so sorry. We thought you were Daisya, you took so long to get the cake that we thought you'd never make it back in time! And then we got a call from Marie saying that th-"

"Holy shit do you ever shut up?" Kanda's frown intensified.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault I stayed up all night trying to finish Daisya's face and before I knew it was already time to deliver the cake. It was my fault." Moyashi was the poster boy for devastation.

Kanda felt like his heart would stop beating any second.

"It wasn't your fault. Tiedoll here obviously needs to get his eyes checked." Tiedoll would pay for hurting the Moyashi. He'd pay right now.

Really, Kanda prided himself that he never let him emotions get the best of him but this was different, it involved the Moyashi.

"Excuse me," with that Kanda left.

* * *

He could hear Tiedoll and the Moyashi talking way before he made it to the kitchen.

"Oh that's lovely!" that was obviously Tiedoll.

"T-Thank you, I didn't think it would turn out like it did. I used the E160d and it worked like you said it would. I was a little worried since it's my first time using that color but I don't think I would have gotten the marks any closer to its original color." Kanda could practically hear the happiness in Moyashis voice.

He quickened his steps.

"I'm so glad it worked out fine for you. Now that Kanda's back d-"

They where interrupted by Kanda finally making his appearance.

"Well that wasn't long." Commented Tiedoll

"Hn." He eyed them suspiciously. It wasn't like Tiedoll to talk about him to anyone really. He had always kept the "Kanda" topic to himself. Mostly due to the fact that he never had anything good to say about Kanda even though he wish he could.

Moyashi didn't meet his gaze and his face was getting very fucking red.

"Lavi's coming." Kanda turned to face Tiedoll.

"What the hell? Why did you invite that piece of shit?"

"But he's so nice, and when I told him that you were back from college he practically begged me to allow him to come over." What the fucking hell. Damn it he was trying to avoid that stupid shit face like he was the plague. Now all of his efforts would be ruined.

"Don't be so mean, his probably excited to see you. You have been gone for 4 years, and not once did you check up on any of us." Moyashi turned his gaze away, his voice had sounded strained. Was he mad or was he sad? Shit he didn't know. Now he felt like a total douche.

He could have called Moyashi anytime he wanted to, he had his fucking number memorized by heart god damn it.

"I didn't feel like it." So maybe he'd stick with being an ass. He was good at it and no fucking way was he about to tell the Moyashi that the real reason he didn't call was because once he'd have heard Moyashi's voice he'd have ditched college and would have begged him to elope. Yeah, he'd stick with being an ass.

"You didn't feel like it? What the hell? We were all worried about you. The least you could have done is sent us and e-mail." Oh shit now he was mad. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

He avoided the Moyashi's gaze only to see Tiedoll's worried face, were they really that worried?

Turning back to face the Moyashi he decided it was time to come clean.

"Allen! Baby I haven't seen you since this morning. Does it still hurt? Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard. But you where begging for it." Kanda recognized that voice. He would have recognized it anywhere, since he had made it his personal mission to kill him when he next saw that piece of shit.

The kitchen practically dropped ten degrees, everyone was still. Moyashi no longer seemed mad, he looked fearful. Tiedoll stood completely still. Kanda slowly turned around.

"Kan-" Lavi didn't get to finish because the next second he was laying on the floor with a bloody nose and a furious Kanda looming over him.

"I thought I told you to never fucking talk to me again. Not after what you fucking did."

Lavi shrunk in fear, it then occurred to him that Lavi had pretty much just implied that he had fucked Allen. Lavi had sex with Allen. He hit Lavi in the gut.

Turning around he shot Allen a hate full glare. "You slept with him?! I thought you where 'forever alone'?"

Allen shook his head "N-no I never slept with him. I was up all night working on your brother cake!"

A voice came from down below. "I was fucking kidding." Kanda gave him a disbelieving look.

"Shit Yuu, I never even touched him! Fuck I can't touch him because you're always in the way." Lavi sounded pathetic and oh shit? He fucking reacted like the Moyashi had just cheated on him or something. Oh fuck, he really wanted to punch Lavi again.

He needed to come up with an excuse, but fuck it. He was Kanda, he did shit because he felt like it. Still everyone was looking at him like he had finally lost his fucking mind.

"I fucking hate lairs." With that he made his way out of the kitchen up the stairs and into his room, the door shut with a bang.

Kanda felt like he should be given an award for the biggest ass ever, he made his way over to his bed and sat down with a sigh. Looking about for a moment he realized that his room was fucking empty, he didn't even have a picture of him and the Moyashi.

He only had a computer his bed and his closet. What the hell? His room was sort of depressing, maybe he should move out. Buy a house with the Moyashi, then a dog and let the Moyashi decorate their house.

Kanda was already thinking about what color their walls would be when he heard a soft knock on his door, "Kanda may I come in?" Moyashi's voice was muffled by the door.

"Yeah." The door opened slowly. Moyashi poked his head in.

"Tiedoll's taking care of him, you should probably go apologize or something…" Moyashi trailed off towards the end.

No Kanda would not fucking apologize. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"You really want me to apologize? Especially after what he did?" Moyashi looked torn. He made his way in and sat by Kanda on his bed. Their shoulders almost touching. Kanda had to remind himself why he was mad before he got distracted by the proximity.

"He didn't mean to! We told you to wait outside but you just barged in." That's what they kept telling him but damn it he would never live it down.

The door opened and Lavi's stuck his head in.

"Hey man, look what I said was way out of line, but jeez you fucking hit hard!" Kanda tried to suppress his smile. Lavi looked like shit.

"Fuck you. That wasn't the only reason I hit you."

"Oh come on! That was four years ago and we told you to wait!"

Kanda would not admit defeat, his manly pride was at stake here.

Moyashi suddenly took hold of his hand and gave him a pleading look.

"Can't you just forgive us? The black paint was supposed to fall on top of Links grandpa not you. And you know you should have waited." The last part was almost a whisper. Kanda was staring at how their hands fit perfectly together.

Moyashi's skin was soft like a newborn and he was very close. So close Kanda could smell him, and damn the Moyashi smelt delicious.

Not only did he smell like frosting but he had that lavender smell to him and fuck Kanda was about to pull him closer so he could kiss those pouty lips when he heard a clearing of a throat. Lavi.

"So I guess all is forgiven! Come on, lets go get some cake and party!" Kanda was released from the spell that Moyashi had put on him and abruptly let his hand go.

Kanda looked up at the Moyashi "I guess I should have waited." It wounded his pride to let something like that go but if it made the Moyashi happy then so be it.

Moyashi rewarded him with another smile and this one lit up his face and his eyes shined bright.

"Awesome! Let's go downstairs. I want some of that cake Allen." With that Lavi practically dragged Moyashi down to the living room where everyone already had a piece of cake, and Kanda followed behind already missing Moyashi's smile.

* * *

Kanda and Moyashi sat in one of the Love seats when Lavi decided that a Love seat didn't mean there only had to be two people, three could fit. "What the hell fuck face? It's a fucking love seat not a fucking couch." Lavi ignored him. The fucker.

"So… Allen. Heard Link was gone. You know if you ever need any help around the bakery I can help. My fingers work magic."

The last part was said in a husky whisper, he was already making his move? He could die in a ditch. Kanda shoved Lavi out of the Love seat.

"I'm already helping him. My fingers can work magic too." Kanda had a smug look on his face.

"The more the merrier." What the fuck?

"I'm sorry Lavi, I already have as much help as I'll need, but you can help me by buying my sweets."

"Right. I'll take the usual, make sure to make it like I like it."

Allen smiled down at him. "I will."

It turned out that Allen had a lot of regulars and Kanda hated them all.

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't think anyone would have found the first chapter amusing. I didn't categorize this fic as humor… Oh well, it seems some of you found Kanda slightly amusing. Next chapter we finally find out who Kanda has to compete against and he finally gets to work in the bakery! I will not make it easy for him. *Evil grin***

_~SlowPoison_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**No beta**

**AllenxEveryone, Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: it will never be mine.**

**Warning: Rated M for language. OCCness on everyone's part…**

OoOoOoOoO

When the party was finally over Kanda took the Moyashi home. They stopped at a very luxurious apartment complex. Probably 2,000 for rent. He asked the Moyashi about it and he just grinned.

"My bakery makes more money than you think." With that he got out of his car and went into his house.

So what if he stared at the Moyashis butt the whole way he walked towards his house? He was a man with needs and sooner or later the Moyashi would be the one fulfilling those needs.

He gripped his steering wheel at that thought and drove off, thinking about how tomorrow he would be able to see the Moyashi with that tight white shirt again.

* * *

Kanda was waiting outside Sweet Desires when the Moyashi finally showed up.

"Wow, you're really early!" Kanda ignored his comment.

"Come on, open the door. It's fucking freezing out here."

Actually Kanda was more than just early he was _extremely _early. He had come by around 6am even if the Moyashi said 7, he wanted to wait, not be the one waited on. And fuck if he was their first it would show how much of a man he was to the Moyashi.

The inside of the store was pretty warm but still it hurt to look at the ground and those fucking tables needed to burn, Kanda would be the one with the lighter. Kanda had to remind himself that he was doing this for the Moyashi even if he died a little inside.

Kanda went straight for the coffee. Which was empty.

"What the hell? Where's the coffee?"

"Kanda we have to make it first, things don't prepare themselves for you." He glances at the coffee machine giving it a hard glare and then followed the Moyashi into the back.

"Third cabinet to the right, 1st shelf." Kanda made his way over to the cabinet and swung it open. There was a shit ton of coffee and each coffee bag had its own name, fuck there was so many.

"What the hell Moyashi? Why the fuck do you have so many?"

"Because Kanda, it's all about choices." That made no sense at all; wouldn't people be overwhelmed with too many choices? And what if they made the wrong choice?

"Right. Which one did you have out yesterday?" he asked and the Moyashi gave him a sly smile.

"This one." He reached under Kanda, Kanda tired his best not to smell the Moyashi or do something ridicules while the Moyashi was right by him. The Moyashi took out 'Lovers delight: vanilla dark chocolate' Kanda was mortified, why was the one he liked with the weird name?

"It tasted like crap."

He moved away from the Moyashi and his "lovers delight" and picked out the black apron from one of the hooks by the door.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" He tried to hide his embarrassment by distracting the Moyashi.

"Today you get to meet the regulars! So it's sort of meet and greet! Tomorrow I think I'll close up the shop so I can teach you how to bake my most demanded sweets." The Moyashi was practically shinning bright with happiness and Kanda had to take a deep mental breath unless he was to jump those sexy bones.

* * *

It turned out the pink frilly apron was just for show, he only used when he talked to customers, not when he baked.

He watched Moyashi bake for a whole hour and not once did he get tired of watching the Moyashi move about in the kitchen with bowls and pots and flower all over his hands. He smiled; it would be great if the Moyashi one day made something especially for him.

Everything was put in the oven and they went in to the front, the Moyashi was teaching Kanda how to use the cash register when the first customer came in, by now the Moyashi had his obnoxiously pink frilly to fuck apron on again.

The 1st person that stepped in was actually really young. She had 2 pig tails and huge ass glasses. She was also really fucking shy and her face was much redder then fucking red velvet cake. Fuck the bakery thing was getting to him.

"The usual please."

"I'll get the box."

She completely ignored Kanda the person right in front of her and talked directly to the Moyashi, and then she looked quickly away and clutched her purse. When the Moyashi wasn't looking though she would openly stare at him. It got on Kandas nerve.

She got caught staring and he swore she was about to faint, there was definitely too much blood in her face to be considered healthy.

Allen had informed him already of her usual so he went over to the glass case and took out a "berry pink" for her. He set the cupcake in a white and pink polka dot box that the Moyashi handed over to him and gave it to her. She handed him 10 dollars. When she left he turned to Moyashi.

"10 dollars for a cupcake?" what they fucking hell? These people willingly have the Moyashi an excessive amount of money every day? The Moyashi gave him a sheepish grin and then the door opened again.

A big burley man made his way to the counter. This man looked like he was about to fucking shank them or something along those fucking lines.

"Allen-kun! My regular please." Kanda cleared his throat. Fuck these people were fucking rude.

"Which is?" the big man turned to face him.

"The one with the smiley faces and the blue fucking bow." He grit out the last part.

"New guy Allen?" The Moyashi nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that. Link is on vacation." The man glanced at him while Kanda handed the man the box. He gave a 50 to the Moyashi.

"See you around Allen-kun, Rhode is on her way with Sheril." Allen nodded and they said their goodbyes. Kanda glared at the man while he was exiting and the man just ignored him.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Kanda, that was a regular he goes by the name 'Skinn'" Kanda gave him a pointed look.

"He's really nice, I think you just threw him off." Kanda had a frown on his contemplating on how this man was anything but a serial killer when the door to the bakery opened again.

A small girl came in with spiky hair and a short dress and what must have been her dad trialing back behind her. They stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted someone who wasn't Allen to greet them.

"W-where's Allen?" The little girl stomped her foot on the obnoxiously glossy floor and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Why do you care?" he bit back.

"Fuck you! Allen! Allen! Allen-kun!" Moyashi came out of the backroom and instead of the pink frilly apron he had on a red one that said "Rhodes property, handle with care." The hell?

"Hey Rhode." She smiled from ear to ear and went around the counter. Moyashi bent down to her level which wasn't that far since he too is short and gave her a big hug.

"Allen kun! My regular please." Gone was the brat with a temper and in her place was a sweet timid girl, wringing her hands and looking shyly at the Moyashi. He smiled down at her and went over to the glass case taking out a 'lovers sunset' and handing it over to Rhode. The man in that came with her handed him a 20 and was now taking a sip of his coffee while managing to look concerned yet bored.

"The one that says Sheril ." He nodded in understating and handed the man a black bag.

"Will that be all?" The grown man nodded and made his way to go.

"Wait I want to stay longer! Let me stay for a few more seconds." her voice was starting to get really annoying very fucking fast, and without thinking he grabbed Allen by the waist and held him close, shooing her away with his hand.

"Eat your sweets little kid, the Moyashi and I have some grown up things to do." Kanda didn't know that would set her off that much but in a matter of seconds his apron and his shirt where covered in coffee, she gave him the bird and sashayed off, the man gave set down a hundred before he too left.

"You asked for it." Kanda made a sound and went to the back room to get himself cleaned up. He didn't say anything about it and neither did the Moyashi. Kanda joined the Moyashi back to the counter.

"So who where they?" the Moyashi finally lost it and laughed, and laughed and laughed some more.

"T-That Was R-Rhode and her dad." He took in big breaths and started to laugh again.

"Oh man." The Moyashi let out a sigh and finally calmed down.

"Don't tell anyone they come here though, their actually my rivals but they like my sweets." Kanda glances at him.

"Rivals?" The Moyashi nodded.

"Yeah, there was another bakery before mine, it's across the town, called the 'end of the world' morbid place, lots of dark hues for the inside, red and black and silver. The decoration could put you off a bit but the sweets do taste pretty good." The Moyashi was about to continue when the door opened, again.

The next customers were an old couple that looked fairly happy together, her head was covered in white and the man to her side had no hair at all.

"Allen, how's it going?" They talked about meaningless things while Kanda got them coffee and a piece of cake.

"Thank you young man. Oh Allen, you didn't tell us your boyfriend was so handsome!" she reached over to pet Moyashis hair, Moyashi blushed and glanced over at Kanda.

"W-were not going out." She made a tsk tsk noise.

"Oh, young love! Don't forget to invite us to the wedding, but do it soon, Guzol and I only have a few years left in this world." She turned to Kanda next.

"Take care of our Allen."

"Yes ma'am, here's your change." She waved him off and grabbed her husband hand.

"Take care now boys."

"We will." She left.

"How old are they?"

"Um… 60?"

The next regular was Lavi and he took one glance at Kanda and ran straight to the Moyashi, he got his cupcake and abruptly left.

After that things started to trickle down, at around 12 many workers came, all burley men, they looked ridicules eating pink cupcakes but they left a lot for tips.

They were also fucking annoying, they kept giving cat calls to the Moyahshi and he blushed the whole way through. After they left things got quite again but at 4pm Allen's suitors came.

The first one was Lulu Bell, she walked in like she owned the place, she had a low cut blouse on and her boobs practically popped out, she ignored Kanda the whole time and handed Allen her money with a sticky note on top of it. Her number was scrawled on top with her address and name. To kandas relief the Moyashi put the money in the cash register and threw away the sticky note.

The next was a man in a business suit; he walked confidently up to them and stroked the Moyashis cheek.

"Butter cups, I want you covered in frosting."

"Hello to you too Tiky."

Tiky shooed away Kanda and smiled seductively at the Moyashi. Kanda grabbed him and pulled the Moyashi away from his grabby hands.

"Fuck you, get out."

"Kanda it's okay. I'll give it to him."Kanda was in a state of disbelief, so this fucking weirdo had Allens heart? What the hell? It turned out that it was a name of one of the cupcakes, the man left a rose behind and a wad of 20s.

The next came in the form of Lavi, he had a tulip in one hand and tickets in the other. He got to one knee. Was he about to propose? Kanda would kill him if he did.

"Allen! Would you go watch a movie with me?" Kanda was fucking pissed. He had had it with these crazy people. He tore the tickets away from Lavis hands and grabbed one of the Moyashis delicate hand.

"Or with me?"

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Hello! It's been a long time since I updated this story… but I haven't abandoned any of my stories for that matter, it's just that I'll update them slowly or when I can. I actually updated today cause it was raining! The beautiful rain! Anyways I was extremely happy so I decided to sit down and write. Funny thing, on Microsoft Word it tells me to correct "Moyashi" and it suggests using "megaship" instead. I find it hilarious. Thank you guys for the comments, they make me feel all nice and happy inside**

_~SlowPoison_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**No beta**

**AllenxEveryone, Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: it will never be mine.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason! OCCness on everyone's part… OC that probably will never show up again.**

OoOoOoOoO

As Kanda looked up to the boy in the tree he couldn't stop pondering the fact that Kanda really shouldn't be here. It was fucking cold and the stupid kid didn't want to come down. God damn he wanted to back inside where it was fucking warm.

Really, why the fuck was Kanda in the backyard of a complete stranger trying to coax a small boy to come down?

The shit Kanda did for the Moyashi.

* * *

_Earlier that day._

Kanda was sweating bullets; the Moyashi kept glancing back and forth between him and Lavi.

Fuck why was he taking so long to answer his question? Finally when Kanda was about to lose his shit the Moyashi met his gaze.

"I can't"

He looked crushed; Kanda felt disappointment crawl up like a vine that wouldn't let him _breath_. The Moyashi and him going to the movies meant a lot more then he thought it would, after all had the Moyashi accepted his not Lavis request then it would have meant that the Moyashi had some sort of feelings towards him, and fuck was Kanda disappointed not only in himself for getting his hopes up but to the fact that somehow he knew this refusal was his fault. He had been _gone_ for four years.

Realizing that he still had the Moyashis hand he slowly let it drop and turned around, handing back the movie tickets to Lavi. He quickly made his way to the towel rack.

"Maybe next time." He said and grabbed a white towel and started to rinse it out. He honestly didn't know when he started to shake but he honestly didn't care. He got done with the first stupid pink fucking table when he heard the bell to the shop close; leaning back he saw it was Lavi who had left with his shoulders slumped and crumpled movie tickets.

Kanda furiously rubbed at his eyes when he felt a hand grab his arm, looking towards the owner he tried to keep his calm.

"Can you let me explain? Before you jump to ridicules conclusions?" The Moyashi asked with a slight hint of red dusting his cheeks and a pleading glint in his eyes.

Kanda didn't trust his voice just yet but he nodded. The Moyashi gave out a little sigh.

"I can't go to the movies tonight with you because I have to babysit at the orphanage, well technically I'm volunteering there but I like to say babysitting. I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me." by this time the Moyashis face was red and he was looking at anything but Kanda.

Kanda was trying to keep a calm face, he really was. The Moyashi had just asked Kanda to play house with him and holly fuck Kanda wanted to so bad, he could just imagine what the Moyashi would look like with a baby in his arms and fuck Kanda was ready to fucking laugh at the sheer fact that he was warm all over and he wanted to kiss the Moyashi so bad.

"Is the offer still standing?" the Moyashi smiled a small smile and nodded his head.

"Let's go then, I can't wait to see them calling you 'mommy'" Kanda couldn't help the grin that sneaked up on him.

"Oh shut up! You're the one with the long lady hair. They'll be calling you mommy!"

"Whatever you say Moyashi."

It took them ten minutes to close up when they finally got outside and noticed their dilemma; they had two cars, for yes two people but they only needed one to get to the orphanage.

"I'll drive mine home and then you can pick me up," and so it went, the Moyashi went home and Kanda once again drove to his apartment, sitting there waiting for the Moyashi he realized that the Moyashi had an apartment and that for some reason Kanda had yet to go in this apartment of his. He would have to fix that in the future, but for right now he was just content that they would be going out.

They made their way to the orphanage in comfortable silence, Kanda didn't appreciate the silence now but he would regret not relishing in it.

Making their way up to the front door Kanda couldn't help but "accidentally" brush shoulders with the Moyashi. He noticed that the Moyashi would blush each time they touched. _Interesting_. Before they even so much as rung the doorbell the door was swung open. Out came running two little boys all covered in mud and trying to grab a hold of the startled Moyashi.

"Allen! Were making mud cakes! Come see which one is better!" They practically all but screamed and the Moyashi followed them. A lady in a plain blue dress held a baby and greeted him.

"Hello Allen! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stepped aside and ushered him in.

"Kids! Come down and greet our guest." Three kids came down, all around the age of 10.

"Where's Timothy?"

A girl stepped forward.

"He said he wasn't going to come down."

After a while it was obvious this kid wasn't going to come down so she handed him the baby. She handed him the _baby_. This lady was obviously mental and before he could tell her that she had already left. Kanda was left with a baby in his arms. The three kids looked at him for a moment before they all ran off upstairs again.

In all of his years in this world Kanda had never had to hold a baby and why were they so small? And squishy and Jesus what the fuck was he supposed to do with a baby? He didn't know how to hold a baby, he was there just holding the baby under its armpits like he had seen before when the Moyashi found him.

"Kanda they don't bite." Kanda didn't say anything to that. He just handed the baby over to the Moyashi who obviously knew how to hold a baby. Oh. The Moyashi silently rocked the baby in his arms and his smile made Kanda smile.

"What?" The Moyashi asked him and Kanda smirked.

"You _would_ know who to hold a baby." Kanda silently conveyed the mommy in his gaze and Moyashi blushed.

"I-I'm not a mom! I just happen to know how to hold one." He turned his gaze away and pouted. Kanda laughed. Why did he have to look so adorable? He made his way over to the Moyashi when he noticed the burning glare directed his way.

It was a boy of about ten or eight but the gaze he sent Kanda implied he knew more than he should for his age. Of course Kanda wasn't intimidated by this ball of snot at all but still, he would have to tolerate them if he could get the Moyashi to start liking him.

The Kid made his way over to them and grabbed a hold of the Moyashis sweater.

"Mommy? Who is this man?" Kanda was about to lose it, his eyes were watery for fucks sake and oh god he wanted to laughed so hard. The Moyashi noticed and sent him a withering look.

"Timothy, I'm not your mom. That man is Kanda, he'll be staying with us today." The little kid smiled at the Moyashi and stuck out his tongue at Kanda.

The two small boys that Kanda had seen drag the Moyashi away were now dragging away the lady that had greeted him at the door. The other three kids made their way to the Moyashi and one by one they all shared a hug.

"Bye boys! Take care Allen," with a slam of the door by the boys she was gone. They turned around and ran over to the Moyashi.

"Allen! Let's play duck duck goose!" the smaller of the two boys said.

"No! We played that last time! I want to play hide and go seek!"

"I don't wanna! I want play duck duck goose!"

"Allen! Let's play hide and go seek!"

"Duck duck goose!"

"Hide and do seek!"

"Duck duck goose!"

Kanda didn't know who pushed who first but then it was a jumble of limbs and holly fuck these boys were going at it.

"Stop it this instant!" surprisingly the boys stopped and looked at the Moyashi with big watery eyes. Oh no. They started to cry and then the baby started to cry and the other kid, Timothy looked like he was about to lose his shit too.

Taking matters into his own hands Kanda walked over to the kids with a hard glare that promised spanking and worse. They immediately cowered and stopped crying.

"Listed short stacks, we will not play duck duck goose," the other boy beamed and Kanda turned to him, "or hide and go seek," the boys face instantly fell, " what we will play is time out." They boys nodded and reluctantly walked to a corner sat down and were quite.

The Moyashi finally got the baby to calm down and smiled gratefully at Kanda. Kanda melted a little inside.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Timothy tired of being ignored claimed that he was bored and that they should play something.

"How about we jump rope?"

"No." Timothy all put yelled.

"Watch a movie?"

"No." One of the three piped up.

"Simon says?"

"No." Timothy again.

"Freeze?"

"No."One of the three again said no.

"Baby if you love me please smile?"

"Ok!"They all chorused and giggled like obnoxious kids that they are.

Kanda was screwed. Oh fuck how was he supposed to play this game with the Moyashi none the less? Shit. Shit. Shit.

They all but dragged the Moyashi and Kanda into the living room and sat in a circle. The Moyashi still had the baby in his arms.

"Oh wait! Before we start I want you all to introduce yourself to Kanda."

"Timothy."

"Aden" The boy with short bold hair declared.

"Liz." She all but squeaked and quickly looked away.

"Beth." The girl that had said no to half of the games spoke up.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

Beth all but leaped into the middle and jumped up and down.

"Beth you always go first." The Moyashi gave her a pointed look and she pouted, it was disgusting. Only the Moyashi could make such an act look remotely adorable.

"I'll go then." The small boy Aden said and sat down in the middle. He cleared his throat. He faced the small timid girl Liz.

"Baby if you love me please smile." Surprisingly Liz turned out to be a beast at the game and not once did she crack. It was yet to be the Moyashis turn when finally he cracked under Beths purr version of the game. The Moyashi got up and put the baby down in a crib by the window and sat down in the middle.

He turned to Aden first who almost looked like he was about to smile but didn't. The Moyashi made a disappointed noise and went to Timothy who Kanda noticed was red as fuck. Timothy certainly hadn't reacted like this with the others.

"Baby if you love me please smile."

The boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack and the Moyashi kept wiggling his eye brows.

"B-Baby, I-I-I Love you but I just can't smile!" The last part was said so fast that Kanda almost couldn't be sure if he said it or not but the Moyashi moved on and turned his gaze over to Kanda.

Kanda tried to keep his calm but oh fucking god he was starting to get nervous and the Moyashi was _looking_ at him. Fuck he hoped he didn't stutter like Timothy or he wouldn't be able to live that down.

"Baby if you love me please smile." The Moyashi was looking at him and he was starting to get a blush of those cheeks because Kanda couldn't respond and oh fuck those beautiful full lips. The Moyashis mouth just parted because fuck Kanda was looking at him like he was about to eat him.

Kanda grabbed the Moyashi and slowly made him lean forward, their eyes locked on each other and so _close_.

Kanda could have died then and there. They met in a matter seconds and Kanda burned. He titled the Moyashis head and kissed the Moyashi, kissed those soft tantalizing lips. The world could be going to hell for all he cared but right now it was just him and the Moyashi, in a kiss that sent his senses hay wire and a warm pool of lava to set in the pit of his stomach.

They were pulled apart by small hands.

"You're killing Allen!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs and the moment was ruined.

"You ass hole!" Timothy screeched and ran out of the house.

Kanda shook his head and tried to get rid of the happy fog clouding his mind, he looked over at the Moyashi who was panting and with cheeks covered with red.

"G-Go get Timothy. I'll handle the others."

* * *

That is how Kanda found himself under a tree after searching for this stupid kid for what felt like hours in the cold and he just wanted to go back inside and start where they left off but he had to deal with this little problem first.

"Hey Timothy get down from there. It's cold and the last thing you want is to be blowing your nose in front of the Moyashi."

The kid still didn't come down. Of course he didn't come down.

"I didn't kill mommy." The kid still didn't come down. He didn't want to think it but it was obvious, this kid had a crush on the Moyashi and he was probable extremely jealous of none other than Kanda.

"If you want the Moyashi to see you more than just a boy then you should start acting like an adult. You look like a little boy that just got his candy stolen and now you're just brooding up in your tree."

This got the boys attentions and he shifted his head to look down on Kanda.

"Fuck you."

"Timothy get the fuck down here or next time I'll do more than just kiss the Moyashi."

The boy glared down at him and jumped down, he honestly wasn't expecting it but next thing he knew he got a kick to the shin.

"Shit!" The boy cackled and bolted. The Moyashi came not a moment later.

"Are you ok? That looked like it hurt."

"I'll be fine." He noticed that the Moyashi was blushing and smirked, his pain momentarily forgotten.

"Baby if you love me please smile."

The Moyashi smiled.

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Wow it just took on a life of its own! I didn't even think if would turn out this way but alas! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews :D Oh and to anonymous: Yes It's not fair that I have people waiting for my slow updates but I don't have time to just sit and type like there's no tomorrow, I have things going on and there's only so much available time that I have to write this story. So sorry, it will be updated when I can. I'll try and never make you guys wait more than a month but sometimes it happens.**

**~SlowPoison**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**No beta**

**AllenxEveryone, Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: it will never be mine.**

**Warning: Rated M for language, among other things. OOCness on everyone's part.**

oOoOoOoOo

Kandas heart danced, ready to burst out of his chest, fuck why did the Moyashi just have to be so fucking perfect?

"We'll talk about this later."

Kanda could only nod in agreement as he followed the Moyashi back into the house.

They were met with confused glances by everyone else still in the house and Timothy was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Timothy?"

The young girl Beth spoke up when the other kids kept silent.

"He went into his room and locked himself up."

"Oh."

The Moyashi made to go upstairs but Kanda took hold of his shoulder.

"He needs some time."

The Moyashi hesitated for a moment, not knowing what the right step from here on out was but slowly he leaned into Kandas touch.

"Come on its bedtime, its Aden's turn to choose the book." The children all ran upstairs and Kanda followed close behind. They all surprisingly willingly got into their beds. Weren't kids supposed to be little bitches when it came to getting in bed? The Moyashi pulled up a chair and sat by what he assumed was Aden's bed.

Aden can up to Allen and placed a small book on his lap, in all honesty the whole time that the Moyashi was reading to the small kids all Kanda could do was stare at the Moyashi, lost in thought.

When the Moyashi was finally done with the small book, Kanda found that all the kids had gone to sleep, all except one that is. Timothy had snuck in and was intently staring at the Moyashi with what Kanda knew could only be an emotion akin to admiration.

Kanda felt a surge of possessiveness come about him, the little shit still thought he had some sort of chance with the Moyashi?

The Moyashi was looking at Kanda, unsure again of what to do, when Kanda made his way over to him. Tilting his head up and staring at his lips Allen couldn't think straight even if his life depended on it.

Slowly he leaned down to capture those luscious lips in a kiss when Timothy, the little fuck, wedged himself in between him and the Moyashi, stopping any further progression from them kissing for the second time that day.

Deciding he had enough with the kid he grabbed him by his arms and spun him around to face Kanda and his wrath.

Just when hateful words were about to spew out of his mouth, Kanda found that he was stopped by the hands of no other then the Moyashi.

"Timothy, let's get you to bed."

The Moyashi took the brats hand and they left, Kanda frozen in place.

When the Moyashi finally came back a few minutes later, Kanda had cooled down a bit and was ready to start off where they left off.

The Moyashi though, stopped him and signaled to the children. Kanda rolled his eyes at Moyashi's weak attempt to preserve the kids innocence. It was stupid.

Sighing he took the Moyashi's hand and dragged him into the living room.

They both sat down in the love seat, not saying a word, just content to be by each other. They had a few things that soon they would need to talk about and clear up, but for the mean time they were just content to sit by each other and bask in one another's presence.

The Moyashi turned on the Television and they sat here watching until the Moyashi drifted off to sleep. He felt a slow weight on his right side as the Moyashi leaned on his shoulder. Shifting over Kanda slowly laid the Moyashi's head in his lap, giving in to the urge and threading his fingers through the Moyashi's soft white locks.

Kanda hadn't realized that he too had fallen asleep until he felt someone shaking him awake. Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness of sleep Kanda looked up to find the women that had greeted them earlier giving them a peculiar look.

When she realized that he had finally awoken she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for looking over the kids! You're free to go now, or if you would like I can set up a guest room."

Kanda appreciated her generosity but the fuck would he be staying here any longer.

"Thank you. I think we'll be leaving though."

She nodded and excused herself. Kanda turned his gaze on to the Moyashi. He stayed there for a while, taking in the sight of the Moyashi. His lashes long and his hair tousled all over the place. Those full pink lips that were parted as the Moyashi breathed in and out.

Kanda had never thought that it would be so easy to just come and sweep the Moyashi off his feet. It was just too good to be true. Dreading the worse he shook the Moyashi awake, if only to confirm that this wasn't a dream and that it was all real.

The Moyashi groaned in protest and swatted Kanda's hand away.

"Moyashi come on. We have to leave."

"Hn."

"Moyashi, I'll count to three and if you're not up by three I'll throw you off the couch."

"Hn?"

"One."

"Uh."

"Two."

"Um."

"Three."

"I'm up!"

"Thought so, come on. Let's get out of here."

Kanda felt the pressure leave his lap as the Moyashi lifted himself up.

"Jeez. We could have stayed here. Didn't she offer us a room?"

"You were up the whole time?"

The Moyashi gave him a coy look.

"You were staring at me when I was sleeping?"

"Touché."

The Moyashi smiled and got up.

"Let's go then. Oh, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch."

"Kanda!"

"Fuck Moyashi, its 11PM. Look behind you."

The Moyashi turned around and sure enough there was a grandfather clock, ticking time away.

The Moyashi groaned, Kanda tried not to let the sound do to many things to his body.

"Take me home Kanda."

"Hn."

They turned off all the lights and got in Kanda's car, the low hum of the car lulled the Moyashi back to sleep and Kanda tried to keep his eyes on the road. Kanda knew of course where the Moyashi's house was and when they arrived he realized that there was a small problem. Kanda didn't know where exactly the Moyashi lived. sighing in exasperation and at the whole fuck of this situation he shook the Moyashi awake again.

"Kanda!"

"Shut up. Which one do you live in?"

"You want to sleep at my house?"

"I'm tired. It would be your fault it I died in a car crash Moyashi. "

"21B"

"That's a good boy."

Kanda parked in a visitor spot and they both got out, making sure to lock his car he walked side by side with the Moyashi.

The inside of the Moyashi's living room was surprisingly well kept and elegant, there was a picture of a clown with a casket on its back in the living room. Kanda decided he wouldn't ask about that, and there was décor that seemed much more expensive then Kanda's loans combined. The whole place was color coordinated and everything was well decorated. The Moyashi would indeed be responsible for their house decorations.

"I'll bring out a spare blanket."

Kanda nodded and sat down in the sleek black couch, the pillows soft and comfortable.

The Moyashi came back with a black cover and handed in to Kanda with a dust of red covering his cheeks.

"Good night."

The Moyashi turned to leave but Kanda quickly caught hold of his shoulder and spun him back around. He caught those lips in a light kiss.

"Good night."

The Moyashi stared straight ahead, then groaned and went into the hall way, presumably to what Kanda thought would be his room.

* * *

Awaking the next day Kanda was momentarily confused as to where exactly he was but he quickly realized that he was in the Moyashi's living room. With an idea in mind Kanda quickly woke up and searched for the Moyashi's room.

He opened the first room to see only a white grand piano, closing the door he went to the next room only to be met with a bath room. Opening the second to last door in the apartment, Kanda was content to finally find a sleeping Moyashi. He crept slowly to the Moyashi, trying not to make a noise when he realized that something was wrong as fuck. It reeked of booze in the first place, and was it just him or had the Moyashi gotten not only taller but fatter?

Concern making him care a flying fuck about whether he was making noise or not he snatched the covers away to find a full grown ass man with red hair, he only knew two people with red hair, this was not the annoying one, this was actually the one that he dreaded the most. After all it was because of this person that Kanda never got the courage of asking out the Moyashi, it was because of this fuck that Kanda was always just a friend and nothing more.

"Give me back the fucking covers."

Kanda lost in thought came crashing back to earth, hard.

"Fuck off. Where's the Moyashi's room?"

"Oh lost are we?"

"Fuck you."

"That's no way to talk to Allen's Master."

"You're not his master, he's 21 after all."

"That's what you think. The fact is that I will always be that boy's master, even if he has someone he cares for, he will come to my every beck and call."

"You piece of shit!"

"Kanda!"

Kanda's arm was stopped by none other than the Moyashi and Kanda let a low growl out. Why the fuck would this man be spared when he was fucking implying that the Moyashi was a servant, the lowest a person could become?

"Allen, how nice of you to come and save me. I noticed you don't have much booze in this house. Now why don't you be a good little boy and go buy your master some."

"Cross, I'm not your servant! And stop with the all holy then thou attitude. Who did you get in here anyways?"

"Why your whore let me in."

"That is it."

Allen couldn't stop what was about to happen next, but if he could have somehow… well that didn't really matter. In the next moment Cross found himself punched in the face and dragged out of Allen house.

Kanda and Allen just stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in peals of laughter.

"D-Did you see his face?"

"Y-Yes!"

They could hardly contain there laughter and were only interrupted when the phone rang.

"Oh."

Allen took in deep breaths to calm himself as he made his way over to the phone.

Kanda studied the Moyashi's profile for a moment and then slowly made his way over to the Moyashi, snaking his arms around the Moyashi he brought him to Kanda's chest.

"Yes. Today? I thought that was tomorrow."

Kanda parted some of the Moyashi's hair away and started to kiss his neck, starting from the right of the Moyashi's neck and slowly moving towards the Moyashi's earlobe. Giving it a tentative nip Kanda felt the shudder that the Moyashi produced and could hear as the Moyashi's heartbeat rose up.

"N-No. Don't worry I'll be ready."

Kanda smirked at the stutter in the Moyashi's voice and decided he enjoyed it quite a bit. Going back to the Moyashi's soft neck he gave it a tentative kiss before sucking, _hard_.

"Ah!"

The Moyashi unconsciously bared his neck further and Kanda took advantage of it by moving up his neck and sucking again.

"Uh. N-No I'm f-fine. Ah. I have to g-go!"

Kanda hummed and could hear the beep as the Moyashi ended the call.

"K-Kanda."

Kanda moved away from the Moyashi's neck and met the Moyashi in a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and Kanda made sure to make the Moyashi into a puddle of want. When Kanda felt the Moyashi was give himself up Kanda made his way to the living room. The couch would do.

"Wait!"

All further progression was stopped when the Moyashi ripped himself from the tight embrace that Kanda had him in.

"Kanda, you're moving too fast. We've only been together for about three days and since when have you started to like me? You hated me in high school!"

"I-"

"Kanda you were gone for four fucking years!"

"Moyashi, I've always felt this attraction to you since high school. You were just too oblivious to notice it, as was I."

The Moyashi gave him an uncertain look and seemed to further retreat form Kanda.

"I know I was gone for four years but in those four years all I could think about was you. Damn it Moyashi, I never dated anyone because I wanted to share everything with you."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Kanda, it's just… You left us, you left me. You left Lavi and Lenalee, did you realize how guilty Lavi felt about the whole paint thing? He blamed himself for you departure. And Lenalee! She cried so much. Damn it Kanda you can't just come back after four years and expect everything to be alright!"

The Moyashi took in deep breaths; he looked exhausted, worn out.

"I have to open the bakery, lock the door when you leave."

With that the Moyashi grabbed his keys from the counter and slammed the door closed.

It hurt. Everything was going so well, and damn it to hell did it hurt.

Kanda realized then how much he had hurt everyone, and seeing the Moyashi with that miserable look on his face… Kanda decided that he would do everything to convince the Moyashi that he loved him; he would just have to call in some favors.

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N: I actually hate this chapter with a passion. It took me forever to figure out how I wanted this story to progress, and I almost tore my hair out in frustration. Thank you guys for sticking with me! I love reading your reviews and your complaints; it helps me grow as a writer. Have a lovely day/night guys. Oh and one last thing, I realized that I had "OCC," instead of "OOC." Whoops! Sorry guys for any confusion that brought up.**

~_SlowPoison_


End file.
